If Zell ruled the world
by Zell-lover
Summary: Zells been captured and Ultemicia and Adel have got him captive many other Zells appear how can Squall fix this now?
1. The castle

If Zell ruled the world  
  
Chapter one  
  
The castle  
  
Zell walked along the dusty corridors of the rundown castle. It had been exactly one year since they had last been to the castle and defeated the final evil. It had been very quiet since Ultemicia had disappeared off the face of the planet. Zell started to wonder where Squall and Selphie had got to now. He heard a bang come from a door or something from around the corner. He could here the handle wiggling up and down. The sound of footsteps grew louder and got closer. A shadow appeared on the wall. He turned to run but his body was frozen like an ice-cube. He spun back round and screamed. Somebody covered his mouth before he could scream. They held a large quantity of sleep powder above his head and slowly let it to sprinkle onto him. Zell fell asleep. 


	2. A worried look

Chapter two  
  
A worried look  
  
Squall pushed open the old creaky doors. "Hello, is anyone there?" He asked but the answer was obvious, as the only reply was the sound of shuffling feet coming from behind him. He turned to see Selphies figure bobbing up and down in the distance, just a little further back from a rather large statue of Ultemicia, holding an item of clothing in her hands. It was Zells jacket! Selphie put her cold hand on Squalls shoulder, "I'm worried about Zell." Selphie murmured to him. "Me too." He replied. "I guess you didn't see him on your way up here then?" Squall asked. Selphie shook her head from side to side. "No, did you?" Squall shook his head slowly. He looked worried, exactly like Selphie did.  
  
So did you like it please R&R and ill be happy. 


	3. An unexpected place

Chapter three  
  
An unexpected place  
  
Zell slowly opened his eyes and looked around. He felt all cold up his back. He felt around for a bit, he was lying on a cold metal table. He wiggled around he was chained down. Zell could hear a familiar voice speaking in the far corner. He could just about see who it was it was Ultemicia having a real good laugh with a faint shape of a person in the shadows. She half stepped out of the shadows to reveal slender figure with black cat ears and a black cat tail. She purred softly and quietly. He felt his shoulder tickling, getting stronger all the time. Then it started to shock Zell. The shocking spread across all his body. He glanced across the room, there was a huge machine and mechanical Zells kept appearing out of it. Zell screamed. 


	4. The clone

Chapter four  
  
The clones  
  
Squall heard Zells scream; well who couldn't hear it? Squall spun round and found Selphie peering through a small window in a door behind him. "Hey its Zell!" she whispered making sure they didn't hear her. Squall rushed over dropping Zells jacket as he ran. He looked through the window and gasped. "I-I can see Zell, well plenty of them and Ultemicia and some sort of new cat." Selphie noticed the cats glance leave Ultemicia and fall upon Squall and herself. The cat woman whispered something to Ultemicia and both of their heads turned to face the door. Suddenly all the "unreal" Zells walked up to the door and raised there clenched fists. They obviously wanted to fight 


	5. A terrible fight

Chapter five  
  
A terrible fight  
  
Squall looked over at Selphie, she looked terribly scared. Squall and Selphie ran down the corridors twisting around corners and turns swiftly. Selphie was begging to get worn out. Squall turned around the clones were no where in sight. Squall stopped running and just about managed to catch Selphie on time. Selphies eyes sprung open and she stared lovingly up at Squall who just looked grumpily down at her. The only noise was the sound of Squall and Selphie kissing. Squall caught sight of Zells head peeping around a corner, he flipped Selphie up and over his shoulder and tried to run but he was just to worn out. He fell to the ground with Selphie on top of him. The Zells ran into them the fight was now officially started. Squall drew his sword and Selphie pulled out her weapon. The Zells weren't like the original one in battle they were like human bombs. Squall ran up to the first Zell and pulled the trigger and hit. It missed. Squall looked puzzled and asked Selphie to try and attack them. He watched her attack but yet again it was a miss. They both stood there thinking then one of the Zells ran up to Selphie and attached its Zell hands to her. Selphie screamed. "I-its dr-draining m-m-m-my energy!" Selphie said faintly as she fell to the floor. Squall stared at the Zells. "There may be less of them but theres one less of me too." He thought just then a Zell walked up to him and smiled cheekily. With its right arm it punched Squall. Squall was now close to the position that Selphie was in now. Just at that second Squall felt someone or something heal him to full health. Selphie clambered to her feet and Quistis walked into the middle of the fight. "The only way to kill them is to use magic." She shouted to Selphie and Squall. They nodded and chose the magic they thought would work best. Squall used waterga one of them both, which knocked one out. Selphie used meteor, which killed the last one. They did a little victory dance. "Whew that was a close one. Thanks Quistis!" Selphie said. Squall nodded his head to what Selphie said. "Now shouldn't we run before the other ones catch us?" Squall asked. The others started to run ahead of him. "HEY!!" He yelled. "WAIT FOR ME!!" He ran up to them they were happy and playful now.  
  
Please R&R my story it will make me happy. 


	6. Good olde home or is it?

Chapter Six  
  
Good olde home or is it?  
  
Squall walked into the old dusty ruins of the house where Edea lived. He was looking a little worried when he reached the front door. Edea came to the door. "Squall? What are you doing here?" Rinoa's voice came from inside the building. Her slender figure appeared in the shadows. She walked up to Squall and kissed him on the cheek. "Hi, sweetie." She said as Selphie eyed her. Rinoa walked back in. Selphie walked up to Squall and they had a long kiss. Selphie was impressed. But Rinoa wasn't. Edea nudged them and pointed in the direction of Rinoa who had a face like thunder. Angelo was growling angrily at her feet. She said, "I thought you liked me Squall."As she burst into tears and entered the building once again. Selphie felt very guilty as did Squall. " Squall what is it you came to see me about then?" Edea asked. "Well it's a long story. Zell has been trapped at Ultemicias castle and they're treating him terribly. They've got him lying down in a cloning room, linked up to a cloning machine and they are multiplying his DNA and creating lots of him." He replied. "Whew!" Edea exclaimed. "What do you want me to do about it?" "Well I was thinking of asking you to come with me and Selphie back to the castle and save Zell." Squall asked."Do you want to?" Edea had a good think about it then said. " Ask me later ok?" Squall nodded. "Sure. Bye see you next time." He walked away, then stopped and turned around. "Oh and ask Rinoa if she wants to stay here rather than come with us." Edea walked into the house and came out with Rinoa clinging to her arm. Rinoa's face was stained with tears. "Squall why did you even ask? You probably already knew I'd say no. I'll never go with any of you again." She stormed back into the room. "Fine be like that then!" Quistis said as she came out of Edeas house. "I tried to cheer her up but she just told me to get lost. I feel so hurt inside now." She muttered. They walked out into the wide-open world. Quistis somehow wanted to dance. She spun round and round. Squall didn't dare try and stop her knowing some of the insults Quistis kept up her sleeve. Irvine, Rajin, Fujin and Seifer all climbed down from the Ragnarok. "Hi, ya know." Rajin said. Selphie sighed and shook her head from side to side. "Why do you always say ya know at the end of every sentence?" Irvine asked. Squall caught sight of Rinoa disappearing behind the Ragnarok. He turned around just in time to see Quistis go falling off a cliff. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He yelled as her ran to the side of the cliff. He saw her hand holding onto a branch just below the top of the cliff. He was just about to grab onto her hand but she lost her grip and fell. 


End file.
